justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Types of settlements in Panau
This article is about the different types of settlements in Panau in Just Cause 2. .]] Map icons There are at least 10 types of settlements in the game, but on the map all settlements have one of only 5 possible icons. Base.jpg|"Military base" (army base), or any industrial facility. Port.jpg|Military port. Airport.jpg|Military airport, or just a military controlled civilian airport. Town.jpg|Village. City.jpg|Town, or city. Civilian settlements Civilian settlements are among the most common types of location in Panau. The Panauan Military usually hold some form of presence in every of them, mostly at checkpoints and near Propaganda Trailers, Gas Stations, Baby Panay Statues and vertical-standing Fuel Depots. Civilians are often seen being oppressed by the military, having been stopped at gas stations and Checkpoints. Other civilians may stop and talk to each other, usually about the government and events in their settlement. The default map marker for a civilian settlement is the village maker, so a lot of unique locations are mistakenly marked as villages. These locations include industrial locations, tourist resorts, the Mile High Club and a few more. Multiple Military bases in Panau are also obviously oil refineries and cargo ports, only being controlled by the military, but having little to do with the military. Cities Main article: List of cities in Panau. Outside the growing Panau City, there are few cities in Panau. They are all barely ranked as cities, and of course all of them are very small in comparison, even to just one of Panau City's districts. Villages The village is among the most common settlements in Panau. However, this only counts the settlements that really are villages. Industrial settlements and tourist resorts are usually marked as villages, but they are not counted as such. An example of a resort marked as a village would be the Mile High Club and Panau Falls Casino. , an average Panauan village.]] Category:Just Cause 2: Settlements marked as Villages. Non-restricted industrial settlements Panau has got a very large industrial sector for such a small country, with many industrial settlements. Most of them are located in Pelaut Archipelago, and is related to the Oil and Gas industry. *Kampung Nahkoda. *Pekan Hutan Buluh. *Gunung Jarandua. *Pekan Cahaya Matahari. *Kampung Langit Berasap. *Kampung Perigi Hitam. *Bandar Lombong Besi. *Kampung Tanah Besar. *Tasik Kasuari. *Seabreeze Sawmill. *Kampung Orkid Riak. Tourist settlements A lot of tourist settlements are found in the country, such as beach resorts, a ski resort, an airship brothel, a luxury hotel and a large casino. For a list of the smaller resorts, see Tourism in Panau. *Gunung Hotel Ski Resort. *Mile High Club. *Panau Falls Casino. *Three Kings Hotel. Religious settlements There are many temples and other religious settlements around the country, some of which are abandoned and in a state of disrepair. Here's a few of them: *Rajang Temple. *Lelaki Temple. *Kampung Bahari (also a Stronghold for the Ular Boys). *Lembah Firdaus (also a drug manufacturing facility and a Stronghold for the Roaches). *Unnamed religious site at X:20160; Y:27740. Power stations Main article: Electric Power in Panau Many places in Panau could be classed as power plants due to the Wind Turbines located there, but this only lists .]]the settlements that are dedicated as power stations. There's currently five known of these: Military settlements Ports Main article: List of ports in Panau As stated in the PDA, Panau has a pretty small navy for an island nation. Though a lot of ports are spread out over Panau, not all have a purpose for being a navy base. Some are used for trading civilian and industrial cargo, and these are in most cases also used for oil import (Panau has small deficits of oil, due to insufficient national production). All ports are under the control of the military, thus are restricted areas. Largest ports: *1. Pelabuhan Saudagar (also a Stronghold for the Roaches) *2. Pulau Kait *3. Kuala Cengkih Airports Main article: List of Airports in Panau There are a total of 13 settlements marked as airports in Panau. There's actually 12, while two not actually being an airport, and one is marked as a military base instead of an airport, despite the runway there. All of the airports are restricted areas as they are controlled by the military. Military bases , a base equipped with a runway.]] Military bases are the most common settlements after the civilian villages. They are found all over Panau and are usually filled with destructibles, like Fuel Depots. They are in almost all cases heavily guarded. Even the small ones usually have plenty of infantry, and the medium and large bases are usually equipped with SAM sites. The largest base in Panau is Kastelo Singa. Communications outposts Main Article: Communications Outpost There are around 40 outpost settlements in Panau, and they are usually quite isolated, away from roads and settlements. Most of them are usually identical in design, but two are equipped with Communications Masts and one even possesses a SAM site. These have heavy amounts of grunt soldiers at first for the size of an outpost. Offshore rigs 'Main Article: 'Offshore Rigs in Panau , the only oil rig in Panau.]] Underground oil and gas fields are located under the Panauan seabed (one notable field being the Selatan Oil Field), and Offshore Rigs have been erected by the Baby Panay regime to extract them. There's a total of 11 Rigs, 10 for natural gas and the last one for oil. All of them are built the same. They are all restricted from the beginning and are controlled by the Panau Military, but civilians are aboard to operate them. Military-controlled industrial facilities This does not include the ports, power stations and the offshore rigs. Refineries and related facilities are few in Panau. All are heavily guarded and equipped with at least 3 SAM sites. The refinery complex Pulau Berapi has 6, making travel by helicopter difficult if detected. Oil refineries: *Emas Hitam Oil Refinery - Also a Stronghold for the Roaches, a older, less advanced refinery. *Pulau Berapi - Also a port, a large new complex located on an island in the Panau Tengah Bay with the same name. Chemical processing and related facilities: *Gunung Tasik - Marked as a military base. *Pemainan Racun - Also a Stronghold for the Reapers. *Gunung Gila Pangkat - Also a Stronghold for the Reapers. Others: *Kem Rajang Floodgates. *Kem Sungai Floodgates. Strongholds Main Article: Strongholds. Strongholds are centers of power in the region. Factions are able to take over them with your help in missions known as Stronghold Takeovers. There are 9 regions in Panau, thus 9 strongholds in total. Others Faction HQs .]] All three factions have their own HQ, located in different places. They are usually notable settlements, and are always guarded by a number of their respective soldiers. The military won't usually attack them, but will repel any Heat that follows the player there. Notable buildings There are many notable buildings in Panau. See Category:Notable Buildings for a list. Reapers Hideout In the demo version it was a marked settlement, but in the full version it isn't. Spelling errors in settlement names A few settlements have spelling/typing errors in their names. *Koji Kuasa Panau Utara. The direct Malay translation for "Power Plant" would be "'L'oji Kuasa". "'K'oji" is likely a typing error. This is confirmed by there being two other settlement names that begin with "'L'oji" and by the letters K and L being next to each other on a standard keyboard. *Fasility Gunung Hutan Tinggi and Fasility Gunung Timur. The fist words should be spelled "fa'c'''ility" instead of "fa's'''ility". This was probably an intentional decision by game developers. People from some non-English speaking countries can have difficulty pronouncing some English words and citizens of Panau are no exception. Category:Notable Buildings Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Just Cause 2 Category:Locations